50 Shades of Our Future and Past
by Gleekfanficsbykelsey
Summary: Anastasia, Christian, and Teddy Grey are a happy family. Follow their adventure as things from the past continue to play a part on their future and shock everyone. NO CHEATING! (Rated M only because some episodes may get smutty.) Copyright: All writing belongs to me. E.L. James characters though and my take on them as if the trilogy were to continue. I'm not a prof. author.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Living with a Hidden Past Dom Husband

Ana's POV

As I bathe cute little Teddy, he grins at me showing me a cheesy smiley. I never was a big fan of kids but having your own is the best feeling in the world. I bundle up Teddy in a towel with a ducky on the hood and pull it over his little head as we both make silly faces in the mirror. I give my boy a big kiss on the cheek.

"Mommy... I don't wanna go to bed.."  
I am astonished that my 3 year old speaks so well in full sentences, however he is the child of two very intelligent people. Well, more so Christian than me as I like to think of it. As I finish drying Teddy, I dress him in his blue pajamas with cars on them that he loves. A present from his grandpa Ray. Simple and cheap. I smile at him. Just how I like it. I don't want my baby boy growing up in rich and extravagant things all the time. A little is nice here and there but I want him to enjoy the world from multiple perspectives. I want him to be well rounded.  
"No!" He throws his arms down. He glares at me. I can't help but giggle because that's the Christian look. I kiss Ted.  
"Don't you wanna hear a story?" I kneel down in front of him.  
"I don't wanna go to bed!" He crosses his arms and starts to pout.  
He's getting really fussy now. I know what will do the trick though. I start to tickle him and pick him up and run to the bed with him over my shoulder but of course I have a tight lock on him! I gently toss him onto the bed and he laughs uncontrollably. I can't help but laugh too. I love my son.  
"I love you Ted." I kiss him.  
"Love you mommy." He gives me a kiss too.  
I smile sweetly at him.  
"Can I tuck you in? I can turn on Lion King."  
All of a sudden I hear a door slam.  
"Daddy?"  
Worry begins to wash over me. Christian can not be pleased about something if he is slamming the door that hard.  
"Just watch your movie. Daddy might come in and say goodnight later." I start Ted's movie and give him a final kiss on the forehead as I leave a crack in his door and watch as he snuggles up to his stuffed animal.  
I turn around away from him still grinning and stun myself as I bump into Christian.  
"Oh honey, hi. You scared me!"  
He scowls at me.  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"Ana where the fuck have you been?! Goddamit I was worried half to death!"  
"Christian. Please. Teddy is asleep. We need to discuss this elsewhere..."  
Christian clenches his jaw but begins to walk toward our enormous living area.  
"Anastasia... I cannot be worried sick about you and Teddy all day long. You don't call, I don't know where you two went. I know NOTHING. I can't take this." He suddenly looks sad and sits on the couch.  
"Christian... I just forgot. I'm sorry. If you were caught up with a kid all the time then you'd know."  
He suddenly looks at me now even more hurt.  
"Oh, baby I didn't mean..." I rub his arm and slip right into his lap. "You know I didn't mean that. Teddy understands you have to work. You are an amazing father and husband." I kiss him.  
He kisses me back and grabs my hair. Our tongues wrestle until Christian pulls back.  
"Come. I need you. Now." He grabs my hand and lifts me up with him as he takes me to our bedroom.  
"Christian, I need you too."  
He smirks at me.  
"Let me fuck you. Hard." He then whispers in my ear," and it's going to HURT."

Christian's POV

I wake up feeling great but also shitty because I was so upset about something I am hiding from Ana (which I did a great job at if I might add) that I forgot to greet Ted. Luckily I'm off today so we can spend some time together as a family. This secret is done though. There is no way it is coming out and it's over. It's just out of the question.  
I go to wake Teddy.  
"Morning sleepy." I rustle his hair and stick my tongue out at him.  
"Daddy!" His eyes light up at me.  
"Miss me?"  
"Yes!" He gives me a big hug and I grunt as I lift him up.  
He gives me a big kiss.  
"Wanna play with me daddy?"  
"Soon. I think we should eat first. It's very important, Ted."  
"I know..." He says. "Can I have scrambled eggs?"  
"Sure. Anything you'd like." I kiss Ted and sit him in a stool beside me as I tell the cook our orders.  
"Oh and one spinach and cheese omelette for Mrs. Grey, as well as some fruit and a glass of water."  
Ted and I goof off until Anastasia enters the room.  
"Well hello beautiful." I say and grin wickedly.  
"Hi." She doesn't look at me.  
Uh-oh. Maybe I hurt her bad last night. I frown.  
"Are you hurt?"  
"No. I just found this." She holds up a folded up letter I must have forgotten to throw away in my shirt pocket.  
"Shit."  
"Shit!" Teddy repeats after me.  
"Christian!"  
"Ana, fuck! You weren't supposed to see that! You know how I feel about my past!"  
"This is a huge part for all of us and I know how your past is, however, you don't hide things from your wife! And maybe this is a good idea to meet this man who is claiming to be your biological father!"  
"NO! It's out of the question!"  
"Daddy don't scream!"  
"Ugh, Teddy..." I lift him up and tell our housekeeper to keep an eye on him. She grabs his hand and they exit the living room and enter the outdoor patio and go into the yard.  
"I can't believe this! The fact you were hiding this from me! Do you really not care about me? And you don't know who your real father was! Maybe he was a good guy! Please Christian." She touches my arm and I jerk away.  
"FUCK Anastasia! I'm done talking about this."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Uh Oh spaghetti-O

Ana's POV  
I spend most of the day in our room crying and reading and crying some more. I know Christian is on his computer doing business work and he isn't checking on me because he is angry. Finally he enters at about 7:00 pm. He looks right at me and I remember the last thing he said to me.  
My eyes start to swell up with tears and I can't control the water works that are coming. I start to sob uncontrollably. My hormones are bouncing all over the place.  
"You don't love me!" I burst out and continue to bawl.  
"Ana, come on. You know that's not true." Christian reaches out to me but I shrug away. "Why are you crying? You know I love you." I don't say a word.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You know it's a touchy subject for me. I'm just not ready to do something about it and it's hard to talk about it. Anastasia I don't want to talk about it. I don't care what happened in the past I'm looking into our future." He reaches out to me and this time I don't fight it. I let him wrap his arms around me as I put my head on his chest.  
"I know." I look up at him and kiss him and then kiss his neck and chest running my hands under his shirt.  
"I promise I won't keep anything else from you." He kisses me on the lips, both tenderly and passionately.  
"I'm sorry for being such a fucking moody bitch." I wipe my tears.  
"You're not, baby." He wipes my tears with his fingers and grabs some tissues and collects my teardrop streams down my face.  
"Christian. I want to take care of you too. Let me be in control more." I put my hands on his face and gaze into his eyes lightly stroking his cheek.  
"Okay." I'm stunned at the response I get and I kiss him and get on top of him making out with him on the couch. I pin his arms up over his head and straddle him preparing to take full control.  
"Fuck Ana, I love when you take control. It's a sexy change of pace. However I enjoy any pace with you." He puts a strand of my hair behind my ear.  
As we french kiss, Teddy runs in.  
I pull away from Christian and sit up by his feet as he continues to lay there and I look down at Teddy.  
"Hi baby" Christian and I say in unison.  
"Daddy lets play!" Teddy shrieks.  
"No shrieking. Behave." Christian says sternly. I suddenly feel very dizzy and nauseous.  
"Christian I feel really sick." I blurt out.  
"Oh poor baby..." He sits up and feels my forehead.  
"Like I'm gonna throw up. Now."  
Before I know it I'm in Christian's arms and he sets me in front of the toilet seat in the bathroom.  
Christians phone is muffled through the sounds of my choking up vomit and puking in the toilet. He must've exited the room and taken the call.  
All I can focus on right now is how bad I feel.

Christians POV

"Tell him to recheck the numbers!" I hang up. Damn these people really drive me up a wall.  
"Daddy!"  
"Yes Ted?"  
"Play?!"  
"Alright." I try to relax and not focus on my work to play with Ted but it's hard. I'm worried about Ana, stressed because of the idiots that work for me, and Andrea keeps informing me that I am getting calls and emails constantly from this Rupert guy who wants to talk to me and claims he is my biological father. First of all he has no clue because the crack whore fucked so many people it is unknown who he really is and secondly I don't care. I don't want to hear about it anymore. My past is over. I don't want to hear it again and again, but it keeps trying to come back and haunt me every way I turn. I look at Teddy. He looks just like me. He is so happy. I grab him and give him a tight hug and kiss. He'll always be protected by his daddy and mommy. And that's the big difference between him and I.

Ana's POV

"No..." I frown as the pregnancy test shows up as positive and suddenly the time I told Christian I was pregnant with Teddy replays in my mind. This is not good. He is already stressed out about work and this letter that I just learned about. If I tell him I will be adding more pressure to the situation which will really make him go off. And I really don't want to feel like I felt when I told him last time and he made me feel awful. Maybe I can just keep it a secret from him. I quickly try to get rid of the evidence as discreetly as possible. I open a box of toothpaste and take the empty empty cardboard box and slide the stick into it. I then toss it into the trash. He would never think to look there. I wash my hands and brush my teeth and Christian barges in.  
"Christian." I say muffled with a toothbrush in my mouth.  
"Ana I put Teddy to bed. Are you alright? You've been in here for awhile."  
Yeah, thinking about how I can be sure not displease you.  
"I'm okay."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I just ate something that didn't agree with me. I'm okay. I took a hot bath. Everything is fine. I'm ready for bed."  
Christian is thinking but I can't tell what he is thinking about.  
"Okay." He finally says.  
I walk into our bedroom closet in a robe and look for a night gown.  
I feel something heavy studying me. Christian's eyes.  
He has followed me.  
"Christian what is it?" I face him.  
"You're not telling me something. You're a horrible liar and secret hider Ana. Now spill."  
I try and act nonchalant. "I don't know what you're talking about and I am really tired." So the last part is half true.  
He still looks at me suspiciously. "I will find out." He says threateningly.  
He runs his hand up my thing and kisses up my neck.  
His touch is scorching hot and it's making me really excited. I close my eyes as he runs his hand over my warm sex.  
"Ana, we're going to a party tomorrow. Teddy has a babysitter. It's time we all relaxed a little." He shoves two fingers in me and I bite my lip hard.  
"What did I tell you about that!" He pulls the end of my hair back so my head tilts back and bites my lip and kisses me more deeply. He presses his growing crotch in between my legs and moves up and down as his two fingers move with the rhythm.  
I cry out in pleasure.  
"You're going to be getting it much harder than that. I hear a zipper and know it's going to come all at once. With one pull of the string on my robe it falls to the floor and Christian picks me up and lays me on the bed and undresses as he pushes himself on top of me.  
"Spread your legs." I do as I'm told and spread my legs.  
"Good girl." Suddenly, just as I guessed, he doesn't waste any time and fills me up and starts pumping in and out of me hard and fast and I moan loudly in pleasure.  
"Oh Christian!" I call out.  
"Yes Anastasia... Oh my beautiful sexy girl. You are all mine." He sucks on my neck and continues to pound me roughly and I love every minute of it. Finally after a lot of thrusting, we find our release together and call out each other's names.  
He gives me one last passionate kiss before he pulls me onto his sweaty sexy chest and holds me just as he pulls the lamp string on the side table.  
I suddenly feel very guilty.  
I know at this point Christian is sound asleep.  
His phone lights up on the side of the bed and I gently turn to see what it says:  
From: Andrea  
To: Christian  
This is important. We've just been informed Rupert is coming in to Seattle and would be willing to make an arrangement to meet. Here is his number: 555-2378.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Jealousy  
**A/N: Thank you for your support! I will try to update as often as I can. Sorry this chapter is a bit long. I didn't want to have to break it.**

Christian's POV  
I grin as Anastasia gets her makeup and hair done for the party by Julie, the makeup artist I hired. She has no idea where she's going.  
"Christian what is this all for?"  
"You'll see! Julie have her costume on as well." I flip through my iphone to check some emails regarding work.  
"I can get dressed myself."  
"No, I don't want you to see."  
"Then atleast you dress me Christian! Please!?"  
I smile again and slide my phone in my pocket.  
"It'd be my pleasure. She looks great Julie." I hand her a couple 100 dollar bills. And that's only her tip.  
Ana frowns.  
"What baby?"  
"I'm just gonna miss Teddy. It's been awhile since we left him for the whole evening."  
Julie exits.  
"I know. Me too." I slide off Anastasia's clothes and kiss her shoulders.  
"Mmm Christian." She runs her cool soft hands up the back of my shirt.  
"Wait. We don't want to mess up your hair or makeup." I want to tease her. Plus I will go crazy if she touches me anymore. I slide my hands across her delicate skin as I finish dressing her.  
"Can I look now?"  
"Yes."

Ana's POV  
I turn towards the mirror.  
My hair is curled with a bow headband, I have on bright makeup and a lacey black dress with a jacket and lacey white gloves. My lipstick is red and I have a fake mole drawn on. I am Madonna.  
"Christian! No way! This is awesome! I mean it's over the top for me but I love it! We are going to an 80's party?"  
"Yes."  
"Wow! This totally isn't your style! It's regular, ordinary, not over the top but just fun! Christian!" I give him a big hug.  
"I'm glad you're excited. Now we have to go in 5 minutes."  
"Right. Who are you going as?"  
Christian grabs sunglasses and a sparkly glove. He twirls and puts his hand over his crotch.  
I laugh uncontrollably. Fun Christian being Michael Jackson... I love it!  
"I love you!" I say.  
"I love you more." He smiles again at me.  
This looks like it will be a great night!

Christian's POV  
As people start to enter the party, I grab Anastasia's hand and pull her to the side.  
"You look amazing."  
"Christian I look like Madonna."  
"Yeah but better. I wanna fuck you so bad." I kiss her neck.  
"Oh Christian... Or should I say Oh Michael!?"  
"No." I say sternly. She knows I am not taking the joke lightly and even though she is kidding I do not like even the thought of another man's name in my woman's pretty little head.  
"Okay. Hey Christian they're playing Crazy For You by Madonna."  
"Come." I lead her to the dance floor but sort of off to the side in our own little corner.  
We slow dance to the song. Ana rests her head on my shoulder and fits so perfectly in my arms.  
She grazes her hand over my erection. Uh oh. She feels it. She kisses my ear lobe and sucks it. OHH she feels it.  
"Ana I need you now." I press my pelvis against her and hike up her skirt.  
"Christian... We are in front of people..."  
"No one is looking. It's dark. Come on babe." I unzip my pants and rub my throbbing hard-on against her warm vagina. I move my thumb to fiddle with her clit. She tries to hold in her moans.  
"What do you want me?"  
"You. I want you Christian. Bad." She almost whimpers now because she wants it so bad and she stays quiet in a low whisper.  
I start to slide in and rock with her as Michael Jackson's Rock With You plays. Once the song is over I feel like I'm going to explode and I do; right in her. She cums with me and silently as she cries out into my shoulder in pleasure. I pull out. I pull down her skirt and put my little guy back in my pants as I zip up and then continue to slow dance with her.  
"See public sex is easy. They just thought we were dancing."

Ana's POV  
Christian and I have had an amazing night. I am extremely tired though. We sit at a table in the room right next to the party table. It is a dining room. Lots of people in tons of bright colored leggings and makeup surround us at different tables as well as seas of mullets. I look down at the menu. What looks good? Hmm... I look at Christian and lick my lips. He just grins at me.  
"See something tasty?"  
"I do." I smirk.  
"Care to share?" His eyes glow with excitement as he leans toward me and instantly I am reminded of Teddy. Our Teddy. I need to give him a big kiss in the morning because he will probably be fast asleep by the time we get home.  
"Well..." I begin.  
"Christian?" A voice says from behind Christian as a hand touches his shoulder.  
I look to where the voice is coming from.  
A gorgeous woman with blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in simple 80s attire and red lips that could even be relevant today is who I look up at. She is clearly one of the girls from The Go-Go's because the other missing girls are standing dressed in similar outfits talking to each other just a few feet away.  
Who the hell is she? She obviously knows Christian and she just touched him. He's mine.  
"Oh, Olivia. Hi."  
Olivia? He knows her too?  
"Ahem." I have the right to rudely interrupt. After all, I am his wife!  
"Olivia, this is Anastasia, my wife. Anastasia, Olivia is an old friend of mine. It's so nice to see you."  
So nice to see you? What the hell!  
"You too Christian. Hello Anastasia." She smiles warmly at me. I can tell she doesn't mean me any harm but she's still suspicious to me because she is gorgeous.  
"How did you two meet?" I ask.  
Christian notions Olivia to have a seat. This really pisses me off.  
"Oh actually Christian and I were friends in high school and we sort of lost touch with each other but then we became friends again and that sort of thing." She says.  
"What sort of thing?"  
"Anastasia, you haven't touched your wine. Please drink." Christian orders.  
Like I'm going to listen to him right now. And then suddenly I remember I am pregnant. When should I tell Christian? Well obviously not right now; I'm too mad. Back to this Olivia girl.  
"What sort of thing? Did you two date?" I blurt out.  
Olivia blushes. God the girl even looks good blushing...  
"Um... Ana... Olivia use to be a sub..." Christian says finally.  
"Damnit!" I stand up.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend. Christian and I go way back. It was years ago! We have no interest in each other whatsoever anymore!"  
I get up and head towards the door. What the hell is the matter with him? He thinks he can just bring subs into our married life? He says his past is over yet I keep meeting these. My eyes start to swell up. He shouldn't talk to them at all. The past is over as he says. I am his wife and I don't like the thought of him talking to another woman, let alone these women he used to be sexually active with. I hit the elevator button and I realize I'm crying as tears run down my face.  
"Ana." Christian runs towards me.  
"Leave me alone Christian, you are an asshole." I hit the button again harder as if it will make a difference.  
"Anastasia, I love you. I didn't know Olivia was going to be there."  
"Oh but it was okay to tell her it was nice to see her and offer her to sit with us!"  
"I'm sorry Anastasia. It was common courtesy. She's an old friend."  
"Yeah and so was Elena and look at the devil woman she was that you didn't see all those years."  
He is silent.  
"I'm just done with the subs constantly coming up Christian. It's really hard. I'm your wife and I don't want you talking to them why don't you understand that? I don't care if you're friends or that there is no longer a sexual attraction, the fact that you did... it... with these women just crushes me." My eyes start to tear up again.  
"I'm sorry Ana. I won't talk to them anymore. I didn't know you felt that way. I am stupid. I really am sorry." He hugs me tight against him and kisses me.  
"Christian I'm just saying that you always say that you don't want to look to the past, however, you are contradicting yourself and it is disrespectful to me."  
"I'm so sorry. Please tell me how you are feeling more so I can be more prepared." He says sincerely as he looks me in the eyes. He really does mean it. He looks sad. He didn't know how it affected me. I can tell that is the truth.  
"Christian, because of what you did tonight, you owe me."  
"Okay." He kisses me and holds my hand as we walk to the limo.  
"Sex?" He nuzzles my neck.  
"No I'm very tired. But you'll find out soon enough. I thought you only liked brunettes?"  
"I dated a blonde. Besides she is naturally a brunette."  
"Oh. Figures."  
"And Olivia is now a lesbian, so case closed."


End file.
